


Expressive Eyes

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Duct Tape, Electricity, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona reenacts the team's plan to save Michael from James and his associates in her very own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expressive Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/): [Author's choice, author's choice, duct tape over the mouth](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/194574.html?thread=8375310#cmt8375310)

The plan was to lure Michael away from James, his men and Sonya. When Sam got him back to the abandoned mansion the team had set itself up in, Michael was going to be bound and gagged to a chair. The team was going to stun him back to his senses until he realized James and Sonya never cared for him the way his team did.

Fiona told this to Michael in their cottage while he was tied up to a chair with rope. He was naked.

"I never got the chance to enact our original plan," she said. "Until now. It's a shame Sam and Jesse can't be here right now, but if they come over, we'll do this all over again just for them."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't need me naked. You know a stun gun can go through clothes, Fi."

"Not _then._ Charlie and Madeline were nearby and awake. I need you naked now. I'm _starving,_ Michael."

"I'm sure you are."

"But I don't want to feast while you still can talk. I've got to be convinced by your eyes. I love expressive eyes."

Michael nodded.

Fiona pulled off a piece of duct tape and put it on Michael's mouth. She smoothed the tape over Michael's mouth, making sure the edges and corners were secure on Michael's face.

"Can you say anything comprehensible?"

"No." Michael could barely say the word. The tape had made his lips stationary.

"Good. Now I need to see those expressive eyes."

Michael looked up at Fiona.

Fiona shook her head. "Not expressive enough. Bigger."

Michael made his eyes bigger. "I'm trying, Fi," he tried to say.

"I can't hear you. Bigger."

Michael made his eyes as big as he could.

"There are those expressive eyes."

She grabbed her stun gun and turned it on. She stunned Michael in his abdomen, leaving the stun gun there for two seconds.

Michael let out a muffled groan. 

A person ends up confused for up to 15 minutes after they've been attacked with a stun gun. Confused is what Michael was feeling when he saw Fiona on her knees, crawling towards his cock.

Once she was between his legs, Fiona started stroking Michael, making sure the strokes were slow and deliberate.

Michael was still out of it when Fiona started to stroke him, but he knew he tried to say "Go faster, Fi" through the tape. What he was saying wasn't matching what was being heard in the room; he sounded as he was humming his wishes to her. Michael kept saying "go faster," but it was never the way he wanted the words to be said. Fiona looked up at him, gave him a wicked grin, and continued to stroke his cock as slow as she could.

Fiona licked her lips. She blew hot air on Michael's cock, looking up at him as she did so. By this time his stun gun daze was over. He was aware of the teasing. His eyes grew wider. He had patience for a lot of torture while he was a spy, but Fiona teasing him with his cock while he was gagged was a different matter. 

He couldn't help but groan as he felt his cock harden. The groan, unlike Michael's speech, came out as a groan. Fiona grinned. She stuck out her tongue. 

Fiona licked Michael's cock with the pointed part of her tongue, the strokes going up to the head of his cock and down to the base. 

Michael tried to say "Put me in your mouth," but the message was garbled again. His eyes were wide. Fiona saw his eyes, but she kept licking him. His requests were being ignored. 

Fiona pulled her mouth away from his cock. Michael's eyes were still wide. He was stunned.

"Do you still have those expressive eyes?"

"Put me in your mouth, Fi," he tried to say again.

"I didn't understand that. Can I tell you something?"

She stood up and leaned into Michael's right ear.

"I'm wet."

Michael's eyes were as big as he could make them.

Fiona nodded. "You're ready. I'll put you in my mouth."

Fiona began sucking Michael's cock, but she was once again sucking it as slow as she could. She rubbed her hand up and down the base of his cock with her right hand and tickled his balls with her left.

"Fi, please, speed up if you could."

Fiona kept ignoring Michael. She didn't change her pace.

Michael was still frustrated. No matter what he could or couldn't help saying, unless it was a groan, it would be muffled. 

If he could, Michael would break free of his bonds and jack off as quickly as he could to ease the tension, but he couldn't. He could see and feel himself growing harder. He was tensing up in his body. And yet he was helpless. 

"Fi...Fi..."

Saying complete sentences was now lost to Michael at this point. He was about to come, and that feeling was more restrictive than the tape. He felt his come filling up in his urethra. His balls tightened. He started to shake; the chair shook with him.

Fiona put her lips around Michael's cock, ready to receive his come. She kept a hand around his penis to make sure his come wouldn't spurt all over her.

Michael felt his spine telling him to ejaculate. He groaned as his body pushed the come out of him. Fiona was able to catch all of Michael's come in her mouth. She swallowed it. 

As Michael was coming down from ejaculating and his orgasm, his cock began to twitch down to its non-aroused state. His eyes were drooping. The whole experience was tiring for him. 

"Michael, you can't fall asleep on me yet. We still have work to do. You're going to tie me up however you want me to be tied up and do what you want with me, remember?"

"Huh?" His words were still muffled.

"You did well, Michael. Let me take that off for you."

Fiona pulled the tape off of Michael's mouth. The tape ripped off some of Michael's five o' clock shadow. Duct tape was strong enough to do that.

"You're amazing, Fi," He smiled.

"I know I am."


End file.
